Show me your teeth
by beinghumanlover112
Summary: Caroline has noticed that something strange is happening to her friends and only one person can provide her with the answers she wants. Please leave a review
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Show me your teeth**

**It's funny how you go through the year day by day but nothing changes, then when you look back, everything's different. It was the last day of the summer holidays and senior years was right around the corner, I started this year as normal Caroline Forbes, I wasn't anyone special I was Elena Gilberts best friend along with Bonnie Bennett. Was being in the past tense they started hanging around with the Salvatore brothers and seemed to have left me out of their cosy little party. Well I didn't care because this whole summer I've had Tyler all to myself. Well that was until a few weeks ago when he too started to acted strange. It kinda hurt when I walked into the mystic grill and saw them all sitting there together with their heads together in close conversation. **

**My alarm woke me painfully early on Monday morning, I got dressed and made my way down the stairs, I didn't hear my mum moving around in the kitchen so I thought she may still be in bed, when I got to the kitchen I saw a note on the table**

**Caroline,**

**Honey I've had to go to school early, have a good first day.**

**See you when I get home tonight**

**Love Mum xxx**

**Typical ever since the Salvatore's moved to town she had been working like crazy I hardly got to see her, I guess I'm going to have to grab something before I go to school I grabbed my car keys and made my way to the Mystic Grill to grab a muffin and a coffee. I made my way to the counter and ordered and I was told to wait a minute, I looked around a noticed that about half of the senior class was here, **

'**Must have had the same idea as me' I thought to myself, as I grabbed my coffee and muffin I notice Tyler sitting at a booth with a guy who looked a few years older than us, Tyler noticed me and gave me a smile before he went back to talking to mysteries guy. I guess that everyone had secrets and little old me knew none. I remember once me, Elena and Bonnie were in the graveyard it was a few weeks before Elena's parents died in that freak car crash, it was right before school started and we decided to make a blood pact, we all pricked are fingers and held them together and repeated, 'We a blood sisters promise not to keep secrets from each other' Elena added on with a giggle 'Unless it's a boy and we don't want anyone knowing' I remember Bonnie telling Elena that, that defeated the purpose of the packed but Elena was the leader of our little group so we let her do whatever she wanted. I managed to get a space near the school so I parked at made my way to home room. Well, all I can say about my first day of senior year was that it dragged and none of my friends talked to me Tyler barely had any time for me. I was at my car when I met mystery guy in person he was leaning against my car door so I couldn't get in **

"**Are you Caroline?" He had a strong British accent and I could tell that he already knew the answer to his own question**

"**Yeah" I decided to be honest I've had enough of lies in my life I couldn't be bothered to mess around I just wanted to go home**

"**Can you pass on a message to Tyler for me?"**

"**Sure I guess"**

"**Can you tell him that he needs to stop digging or things he loves will start to disappear"**

"**Wait…What?" I was confused this stranger was telling me to pass on a threat**

"**You heard me, I won't keep you any longer" He opened to car door for me as a slid in the door slammed shut I turned around and he was gone. What was going on nobody speaks to me all day then some random guy tells me to threaten my boyfriend the first thing I did when I got home was changed into something more comfortable that meant getting out my trusty sweat pants and a baggy top, after I'd changed I called Tyler and it went straight to voice mail so I left a message.**

**Tyler**

**Call me back when you get the message something wired happened to me after school today.**

**I love you!**

**I'd just hung up the phone when mum walked through the front door carrying a bag of takeout food.**

"**Hope you're hungry"**

**I hadn't realised it but I was starving **

"**Yeah I'm starving what we having?"**

"**I just grabbed something from the Mystic Grill"**

"**Sounds good, so how was your day at work?"**

"**It was the same nothing out of the ordinary"**

"**So no more wired deaths?"**

"**Nope none"**

**There had been a lot of wired deaths recently Matt's sister was one of them **

"**So how was your day at school sweetie?"**

"**Oh you know it was a normal first day of school"**

"**Good, I have to go out again in a bit to meet Damon"**

**If I didn't know that my mum was guy I would question the amount of time she spent with Damon**

"**Ok, I got homework to do, and then I'm just going to crash"**

"**Ok sweetie, have a good night"**

**With that she left the room and I heard the front door close I was half way through my homework when my phone started to go off**

"**Hello"**

"**Hi Caroline its Tyler I just got your message, what did you want to tell me?"**

**I thought about telling him what happened to me after school, but I decided to not to it would just make me sound crazy**

"**It doesn't matter, I missed you today we hardly saw each other"**

"**Yeah I know I had a lot going on today maybe we could me up tomorrow at the Mystic Grill after school"**

"**Yeah sounds good"**

"**Great I've got to go. I love you"**

"**I love you to"**

**With that he hung up. Something strange was going on but I didn't know what. This school year was looking very bleak for me and what was with that guy after school, this was all way too much for me I decided to leave my homework as it was and go to bed. Before I turned out the lights I swear I saw a shadow move just outside my window.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: It's not how big, it's how mean**

**Something woke me it felt like there was hot breath on the back of my neck. I looked around my room to make sure that there was nobody else here besides me, nothing I turned to my clock and noticed that I only had around 10 minutes of sleep left so I decided to get up and get ready. I was sitting at the kitchen table sipping my morning coffee when mum walked in. She looked surprised to see me sitting there already.**

"**I thought that you would still be getting ready"**

"**I got up early, is something the matter?" She had a troubled look on her face**

"**Just work related nothing you need to be worried about"**

"**Ok then" I forced a smile on my face but something made me uneasy about the way she was acting.**

**I grabbed my car keys and was just about to leave when my mum called my name**

"**Yeah mum"**

"**Caroline, I need you to do one thing for me!"**

"**Yeah what is it?"**

"**Can you just be careful there are things out there that want to harm you"**

"**Erm…sure, I've got to go, love you"**

**I left then, I was confused with mums sudden turn, when I got to school Tyler was waiting at my locker for me, and he kissed me on the cheek **

"**Hey, how was your evening?" **

"**Fine I just did some homework then went to bed, how about you?"**

**I could see the hesitation in his eyes before he answered me with a nothing.**

"**I got to go, I'll see you tonight"**

**I'd forgotten about the Mystic Grill plans mums words this morning had pushed them out of my mind**

"**Yeah sure"**

**Nothing out of the ordinary happened until my last lesson when I swear I saw two Elena's talking to Damon and my mum, why would there be two Elena's and why was my mum at the school she didn't mention that she would be visiting today. Maybe I was just going crazy, maybe I was more stressed than I thought. I made my way to the Mystic Grill and saw Tyler already sitting at a booth waiting, we ordered our food and I excused myself to go to the bathroom. I was touching up my makeup when I felt somebody behind me, I looked in the mirror and saw the mysterious guy staring at me,**

"**I guess you didn't pass on the message"**

"**No I didn't, who are you?"**

"**My name is Klaus and I really need you to pass on the message"**

**I found myself looking into his eyes and then everything went fuzzy and all I heard was his voice**

"**Tell Tyler to give up they won't outsmart me and if they do I WILL kill everyone in this little town"**

**The next thing I know is that I'm back at the booth and I'm repeating what Klaus had told me, Tyler had gone ghost white and was looking at me funny. **

"**What's the matter Tyler you look like you've seen a ghost"**

"**You don't remember anything of what you have just said"**

"**No, here comes our food I'm starving"**

**We ate in silence with Tyler looking over my shoulder every now and then. He walked me home and gave me a good night kiss before disappearing into the night.**

**I walked into the living room and almost screamed. Klaus was sitting on our sofa.**

"**Well done Caroline, I knew you just needed a little push"**

"**What do you mean and why are you in my living room?"**

"**That doesn't matter all that matters is that you passed on the message"**

"**What message?"**

**He smiled and stepped closer to me.**

"**Well, well your friends have been keeping secrets from you, your own mother included"**

**He was right people had been keeping secrets from me even mum and that stung, a lot.**

"**Well I bid you goodnight, love"**

**With that he was gone, something was going on with everybody and my mum new what it was. I stood there in the living room for ages with a thousand thoughts going through my head, 'what was with all the deaths, who were the Salvatore brothers, what was Tyler up to and who was this Klaus person?' My head began to spin so I decided to go for a sit down. I must of drifted off because the next thing I know is mum tapping me on the shoulder telling me to go to bed.**

"**Mum can I ask you something?"**

"**Yes sweetie"**

"**Are you keeping secrets from me?"**

**Her smile faltered before answering my question.**

"**Of course not, what would make you think that?"**

"**Nothing it doesn't matter"**

**But it did matter to me a lot. It was a unusually hot night and I couldn't sleep so I decided to go and sit in the backyard, as I was sitting on the swing and heard something rustle behind me, I turned around and that when I saw a pair of yellow eyes staring straight at me, I turned to run inside the house I got about halfway there when I felt jaws around my shoulder then a piercing pain. I didn't feel anything for about 10 seconds then it felt like my body was on fire I couldn't move with the pain I could barely let out a scream. Then my world went black as fire engulfed it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**Got no salvation**

**Whoever said death was painless and peaceful they were wrong. My death burned beyond belief. All I could feel was fire somewhere in the back of my brain registered the fact that I was bleeding and I was bleeding a lot. I could help but let out a little whimper my body suddenly became light and I felt like I was being moved. I tried to open my eyes but they felt so heavy, I knew that death was getting its hands on me.**

"**Drink this" I heard somebody's voice right beside me and someone was pressing something against my lips **

"**Come on Caroline" I started to drink and I couldn't stop**

"**That's right love" I felt my salvation stroke my hair as I drank and then it was gone the pain was gone but so was the drink, I wanted to protest but I felt sleep overtake my system and I couldn't fight it.**

**My body felt so light my first thought was that I was dead. I opened my eyes and looked around the unfamiliar room, it was a beautiful room with a queen bed with white bedding. I sat up as I heard someone enter the room.**

"**How is sleeping beauty this morning?" The speaker was Klaus**

"**You saved me?" I was shocked how had he known that I was in trouble **

"**I did" He smiled at me and leaned against the door frame**

"**How?"**

"**Are you sure you want to know?"**

"**Yes I do" I sounded a lot braver than I felt**

"**Well, it was my blood, you drank my blood" he watched me carefully**

**I felt sick, it didn't make any sense yet somehow I understood everything that has seemed wired to me over the last year started to make sense. **

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Come on Caroline I'm a vampire"**

"**You're a what?"**

"**I'm an original vampire, the first ever vampire"**

"**I'm confused"**

"**Of course you are, well last night you were bitten by a werewolf and you were bleeding to death, I heard you cry out and came to see what was going, I brought you to my house and I fed you my blood. Vampire blood has healing features. So I healed you and brought you up here when you fell asleep."**

"**A werewolf bit me?"**

"**Yes, there is a whole different world you are unaware to, all you friends belong to it"**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Why don't you join me downstairs for some breakfast and I'll explain it to you, I've left you some clothes in the bathroom that should fit"**

**He left and I was left alone, feeling very alone. My head was spinning from all the information that Klaus had just given me. Vampire's werewolf's what was going on. I got up and made my way to the bathroom, I washed and got dressed and made my way downstairs. The house was huge it had a lot of original antics in it. I found the dining room by the smell of food Klaus was sitting at the end of a very long dining table.**

"**Please take a sit and take whatever you fancy"**

**I sat down and looked at all the food I hadn't realised it but I was starving. When I had picked my breakfast I looked at Klaus and asked the first question that came into my head.**

"**What do you mean that all my friends belong to it?"**

"**Well love Elena is a vampire like me so are the Salvatore brothers. Bonnie is a witch, Jeremy is a hunter and Tyler is a hybrid"**

"**What's a hybrid?"**

"**He's a vampire and a werewolf. I am to a vampire werewolf"**

**Everything was making my head spin but the pieces began to fall into place how all of a sudden they all didn't have time for me. Tyler the person that I trusted the most wad hiding secrets from me suddenly I questioned his love. That brought another question to mind.**

"**What about my mum?"**

"**She is human however she knows all about us"**

**He studied my face for a while as I tried to process everything.**

"**Why did you save me, why not let me die?"**

"**I find you interesting Caroline"**

"**Interesting how?"**

"**I'm not sure" that simple statement bought a blush to my cheeks I can't remember the last time Tyler made me blush. As I was eating my breakfast a women came in a whispered in Klaus's ear. He nodded and she left.**

"**I have to go love, please stay and finish your breakfast I will have one of my…" he seemed to choose his next word carefully "friends take you home"**

"**Thank you"**

**He left and I was alone in the dining room. I ate quickly and I was taken home just like Klaus said I would. When I got home Mum wasn't there she must of left for work. I was glad to be on my own, I had a lot to process. So Elena, Tyler and the Salvatore brothers were Vampires, Bonnie was a witch and Tyler was also a werewolf. I wished Klaus didn't have to leave, I still had questions to ask him. **

**Well it seemed that I had a whole Saturday to myself, I decided I was going to go shopping then have some lunch at the Mystic Grill. It helped me take my mind off everything and when I got to the Mystic Grill I felt a lot better. I ordered with Matt and sat down at a booth, Matt bought over my food and handed me a note he said that somebody had left me, it had Klaus and a number written on it I typed the number into my phone and pressed save. Elena and Bonnie walked into the grill and smiled over at me, as they walked passed I caught some of their conversation,**

"**We have to find the cure before Klaus does"**

"**I know but we have to find the sword to get the inscription"**

**What were they going on about? I definitely need to talk to Klaus and find out what was going on around here. First thing first was to find Tyler and ask him some questions. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Just got my vamp**

**I looked everywhere for Tyler but couldn't find him anywhere. Come to think of it I hadn't seen any of my friends today. Normally I would find the weird but after everything I have found out I wouldn't surprise me if they were having a meeting probably making more secrets to keep from me. Well since I couldn't find Tyler I decided to text Klaus and ask if he could meet me. I replied back straight away and told me he would be at the Mystic Grill in 10. Since I was down the road from the grill I was there in a few minutes Klaus was already sitting at a table waiting.**

"**Hello love, please take a seat" I took a seat and faced Klaus I never noticed before but he wasn't bad to look at.**

"**Know what did you want?"**

"**What's the cure and why does everybody want it?"**

**I saw his face flicker a tiny bit before he began to answer however he seemed to choose his answers carefully.**

"**The cure is what it sounds like, it's something that can cure you of being a vampire, your friends want it to give so they can all become human and they want to force me to drink it so they can kill me."**

"**Why would they want to kill you?"**

"**Well we may have had a few run ins for example I may of killed Elena's aunt Jenna and she killed my brother"**

**What he killed Jenna, did he kill Alaric too?**

"**Did you kill Alaric?"**

"**No that's a different story my mother had a hand in that"**

"**This is all too much for me to take in"**

**He looked at me with eyes that could smoulder anyone to the ground.**

"**In simple terms your friends are trying to kill me and to be honest I wouldn't think twice in killing them"**

**His honesty shocked me he had just admitted that he was willing to kill my friends. **

"**What about Tyler"**

"**Well Tyler is at my command he is sired to me just like those people you saw back at the house, it comes in handy when I didn't want to get my hands dirty"**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Well Caroline I'm a vampire and it's in my nature to spill blood, if you get my drift"**

**I did and I was starting to feel that I should be afraid however I didn't I felt safe when I was with Klaus and that scared me the most.**

"**I get it, should I be afraid of you"**

"**I don't wish to harm you however I can't vouch for anybody else"**

"**I believe you" I was awarded with a smile from Klaus which made my heart flutter. This person who I had just met was being more honest than anyone, he also had just saved my life and I owned him a debt. Klaus ordered us some drinks and I was halfway through mine when Tyler walked in and made a bee line for our table.**

"**Caroline what are you doing here?" for some reason that made my veins boil. **

"**I was just….erm…just…"**

"**Caroline was just telling me about the dance next week at the school" Klaus winked at me before turning back to Tyler**

"**To be honest mate it has nothing to do with you why don't you run along and try and find a way to get the cure"**

**Tyler went red faced and looked like he was about to argue when his face went blank and he walked off**

"**What did you just do?"**

"**There are some perks to being a vampire for example we can, shall we say influence, people to do stuff for us"**

"**Is there any way to stop you?"**

"**Yes you can have Vervain in your system or about your person, I believe you have some in your necklace"**

**I looked down at the necklace that Elena had giving me just over a year ago, I remember making a joke about it when she had given it to me.**

"**Why are you telling me all of this?"**

"**Like I said before, I find you interesting"**

**Again that statement bought a blush to my cheeks; I couldn't help but make compare him to Tyler. Klaus had light brown hair with light blue eyes that I couldn't help but stare at Tyler had dark brown hair with brown eyes. Klaus's accent made my heart melt. But there was something sinister about Klaus. I didn't know what it was but it was there and present. My phone beeped and it was my mother. I hit ignore I wasn't in the mood to hear or see her plus something had just popped back into my mind.**

"**Why are they looking for a sword?"**

**A smile spread across his face and he titled his head.**

"**So they've found out about the sword I have to admit it took them a while, well the sword has an inscription on it about the cure"**

"**So it has something to do with finding this cure"**

"**Correct"**

**My phone beeped again and it was my mum again,**

"**You should answer that, it's rude to ignore people"**

**I got up and answered**

"**Hello"**

"**Caroline, why didn't you answer earlier?"**

"**I was busy, what do you want?"**

"**I want you to come I have something I want to say to you"**

"**Why don't you say it know I'm kind of in the middle of something"**

"**I think it's best if we do it face to face, not a choice come home right away"**

**She put the phone down on me and I was stood there staring at my phone, I guess I had to go home, I walked back to the table and told Klaus I had to go he said he had some business to take care of anyway. **

**I called out to mum when I got home she called back saying to was in the living room.**

"**Take a seat"**

**Ok this couldn't be good the last time she did this to me she was telling me that dad had left and that she was gay.**

"**What is it mum?"**

"**Tyler came by today and said he saw you talking to Klaus. What were you talking about?"**

**I started to panic would mum see through my lie?**

"**He was just asking about the school dance that's happening next week" I used the same lie he told Tyler**

"**Caroline I don't want you talking to him again he's dangerous"**

"**Why?" I had to act innocent and seem like I had no idea what she was talking about.**

"**He just is. Do you hear me, you can't talk to him again!"**

**I agreed and hurried of to my room. Tyler went to my mum and told her things were a lot worse than I first thought. **

Hey guys, how do you feel about a secret marriage and a baby? Please leave a review on what you think


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**I need a man that makes me alright **

**Klaus was the only one in this messed up world that I could talk to. Now my mum had just told me that I had to cast him aside. I was sitting in the room when I got a text from Elena saying her and Bonnie were having a slumber party and I needed to get my butt of their to make the party complete. I sighed but I missed girl time with those two I packed some stuff and made my way to Elena's I was greeted by the smell of freshly made cookies and the sound of laughter drifting from the front room. I walked into the front room and was greeted by squeals of delighting and hugging. We all changed into our pj's and ate cookies till we felt like we were about to burst. Elena left the room to get something and she returned before I had a time to blink, I couldn't believe I missed all the signs before, she moved quickly and as I tried to open up the face mask jar she took it from me and opened it up with ease.**

"**God Elena, when did you get so strong?" I saw her eyes flicker towards Bonnie before she answered**

"**I was a cheerleader care I needed to be strong to lift those girls" she finished with the smile that could only belong to her**

"**I guess so"**

**Bonnie grabbed the jar from her and started to smoother my face with the green clay, by the time she had finished we all looked like Shrek we all began to giggle but had to stop because we could feel it begin to crack which made us giggle even more. It was beginning to feel like old times and I was relaxed and happy. After hours of gossip and memories we drifted off to sleep. Something woke me I wasn't sure what it was until something vibrated on my pillow, I looked at my phone screen and notice who was calling me, Klaus I answered the phone with a sleep laced voice.**

"**Did I wake you?"**

"**It doesn't matter, what has you calling at 2 in the morning?"**

"**Come outside I'm waiting"**

**The phone went dead and I climbed out of my make shift bed and climbed over Bonnie and Elena making sure I didn't wake them up. I went out into Elena's front yard and found Klaus standing there waiting.**

"**What do you need?"**

"**I need you to keep a check on what they (he gestured towards the house) are doing for me"**

"**Why"**

"**I may have underestimated them"**

"**I'll try anything else?"**

"**Just one more thing"**

"**What?"**

"**This"**

**Before I could respond his lips found mine and he kissed me and I kissed him back, I could hear angels sing somewhere in the distance and pretty sure I saw Disney lands firework display in my head. He pulled away and smiled at me.**

"**I've been told to stay away from you"**

"**And…"**

"**And it seems I'm unable to"**

**He kissed me again and this time with some much passion that I yarned for it to never stop, I felt like we stayed like that for hours but it must have been minutes he pulled away and told me to go back inside I did as he said and got back under the covers and fell into a peaceful sleep. **

**I woke up the next day and found that I had missed two calls for Tyler. I'd forgotten all about Tyler which clearly said something about our relationship. I got dressed and made my way home before Elena or Bonnie had woken up I left them a note saying that I had, had a great time and that I needed to leave because my mum wanted me, as lie but what they don't know won't hurt them. When I got home I jumped in the shower and just let the water hit me, thought flooded my brain, there's something going on between me and Klaus for sure and I can't seem to stay away from him, secondly I have an issue with the whole Tyler thing I knew deep down in my heart that I didn't love him when he kissed me it felt forced with Klaus it feels like a promise for more. It that small space of time I needed to break up with Tyler. I sighed and climbed out of the shower I chose an outfit and text him to meet me in the Mystic Grill.**

**He was sitting at a booth when I entered I walked over and sat down opposite him. I looked up into his eyes and I knew in that instance why people dumped their boyfriends or girlfriends over text, I could sense that he knew something was wrong because he had a deep crease set between his eyes,**

"**Hey Tyler" I had no idea how I was going to do this**

"**Hey Caroline is there something you wanted to say to me?"**

**I took a deep breath and began to tell him what I needed to say, but something stopped me in my tracks Klaus was standing a few paces behind Tyler and motioned me to follow him,**

"**I just need to go to the restroom can you order me a drink?"**

"**Sure"**

**I followed Klaus into a hallway just past the bar**

"**Listen love I know what you are about to do, and I need you not to do it"**

"**What"**

"**Well I think the best way to keep an eye on your friends is to still go out with Tyler"**

"**I can't do that I don't feel anything for him"**

"**I know but it will be easier on you"**

**In a few short days Klaus already knew me, better than Tyler did. I looked at him and his blue eyes just raw me in and made me catch his breath, he placed a smug look on his face as he kissed me on the forehead and left me alone in the hallway. I made my way back to the booth and found Klaus sitting in my seat. Tyler looked up at me and looked towards Klaus before grabbing my hand and leading me out towards the parking lot.**

"**Where are we going?" I asked him**

"**Somewhere else it was getting too crowded in there, come on I'll take you to the movies" We got in his car and drove silently to the movies we got out and Tyler bought tickets to whatever was showing he asked me if I wanted to share popcorn with him but I said I wasn't hungry, I was curious about what Klaus had said to Tyler to act like this. We found our seats and waited for the movie to start, I looked over at Tyler and noticed he kept glancing towards the door as if he was expecting someone to walk through the door. For the whole film I couldn't relax I kept expecting Tyler to jump up any minute and run out of the theatre. Once the credits started to role I glanced towards Tyler who was staring at his phone I read the text he was staring at**

**Tyler**

**We have a new lead on the cure **

**Need you right away**

**Stefan**

**That had a new lead on the cure, I wonder what it is. We walked out of the theatre when Tyler turned towards me**

"**Caroline I need to do something in town, can you make your own way home?"**

**No "Sure"**

"**Great, I'll see you tomorrow" he kissed me and climbed into his car when he was gone I called Klaus to see if he could pick me up**

"**I'll be right there"**

**Thank god someone cared enough to make sure I got back safe. Klaus pulled up on the curb and I climbed into the passenger seat**

"**They've found out something new about the cure"**

**He looked at me and sighed **

"**I was afraid of that, do you mind if we take a detour?"**

"**Nope, where are we going?"**

"**Just somewhere I have hidden something I just need to check that it's still there"**

"**Ok then"**

**Klaus turned up the radio and I settled in for a peaceful ride. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Just want your sex**

**It took me a while but I realized that we were heading into Charlottesville. What was in Charlottesville and what made me trust Klaus?**

"**What did you say to Tyler?" **

"**That's not important right now love"**

"**Fine then, then can you tell me why we are going to Charlottesville?"**

"**We're going to a town just outside of Charlottesville, hardly anyone knows about it"**

"**And why are we going there?"**

"**I need to check that the sword is still where I left it"**

"**Why did you bring me with you, you could off dropped me off at home?"**

"**There are people in town at the moment that are willing to do anything for the cure. I need to make sure you're safe"**

**I was dumbstruck I didn't know how to reply to that it was so sweet yet he said it so matter of fact. All I could do was smile at him. What seemed like hours passed until Klaus parked outside a house that looked like it was falling down. The windows were bordered up and the front garden was over grown with weeds, Klaus made his way to the door as I followed, the inside didn't look any better than the front, all the furniture was falling apart and the pictures on the wall were peeling and some had scratches through them. Whilst I been standing staring at the many pieces of furniture Klaus had made his way to the fire place and was searching for something, a smile formed on his face and he pulled something from within the fireplace, it was something wrapped in a cloth. Klaus walked over to me and unwrapped the object.**

"**This my dear Caroline, the object your friends are trying to get their hands on"**

"**Why it's just a sword, why do they need this sword?"**

"**Well it has an inscription on it, I have no idea if they know about the inscription and the moment they know they just need the sword"**

"**What are you going to do with it know?"**

"**This is where you come in, I need you to store this at your house as long as your friends don't suspect that you and more are helping each other the sword should be safe"**

"**Are you sure?"**

"**Yes" he stared at me with such passion that I didn't think twice about kissing him, right there in the house the was falling down was where I made love with the person I was madly in love with and this person only came into my life a couple of days ago. **

**I could feel the warm sun on my bare skin as I woke up the next morning I was lying across Klaus's chest, sweet memories of last night flooded before my eyes and I felt Klaus kiss my forehead. I couldn't help but let a giggle escape my lips,**

"**What's so funny love?"**

"**Nothing I just feel so happy"**

"**I'm sorry to burst your bubble but I think you should make our way back to Mystic Falls"**

**He was right, mum would be worried about me, no doubt I would be in trouble for staying out all night and not phoning her and telling her I was going to. I got up and got dressed and made my way to the car, I climbed into the passenger seat and waited for Klaus, he joined me a minute and he was carrying a coffee and a muffin**

"**I thought you might be hungry"**

**I thanked he and dug into the muffin, I was hungry and the muffin tasted so good, we pulled up in front of my house, Klaus turned to the back seat and retrieved the sword he passed it to me and kissed me so gently as if he was afraid to break**

"**Caroline make sure you put this somewhere safe and out of sight, you better go in I can hear you mum on the phone calling people asking them if they have seen you"**

**I opened the car door and walked up the path to the front door, I manage to make it to my room and hide the sword under a loose floorboard in my room before mum entered looking like she was about to explode.**

"**Where the HELL have you been? I've been worried sick! You SHOULD have called!" **

**It went on like this for about half an hour before she showed any signs that she was calming down**

"**Mum I'm ok nothing happened to me"**

"**That's not the point the point is that I didn't know where you were. Well!"**

"**Well what?"**

"**Where were you?"**

"**I was at the library studying and I fell asleep when I woke up it was light outside so I stopped to buy a coffee then I made your way home"**

**She looked at me for a while then she seemed to accept my lie, the thing that hurt me the most was that I had never lied to my mum before maybe that's why she believed me. She nodded and walked out shutting the door behind her. I decided that I really did need to study I had a history test in a few days and I'm not prepared for it at all. I grabbed my book bag off the floor told mum where I was going she looked puzzled when I told her I was going back to the library but I told her that I only got half way through what I wanted to study before I fell asleep. **

**The library was almost empty; I chose a table at the very back of the library I opened my history book and began the long uphill battle of understanding battles that I had no interest in. People came and went in the library; I envied them, being able to just choose a book and leave, battle after battle went through one ear and out the other. I looked at my watched and was stunned to realise that it was almost 8 o'clock and mum would be worried. I jumped in my car and drove the streets I playing in when I was a small child. When I reached the front door I noticed that it was ajar, I walked inside and called out mum's name there was no response. The silence pressed down on me and I was terrified. I walked into the living room and my knees buckled. Mum was lying there not moving with blood dripping down from her head, I crawled over and shook her and called her name.**

"**Mum, Mum please wake up, come on mum I need you" tears streaked down my face and fell in puddles.**

"**Mummy please wake up" my throat was becoming raw with my tears all I could whisper out was a feeble "please"**

**My body shook with great sobs she was dead. The person who was there for me my whole life, when my dad left we were each other's rocks, my rock had now washed into the sea.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**No one's perfect**

**I have no idea I sat there staring at my mum's blank face, some people say people look peaceful when they have died, all I could think was that she looked lost and scared, her hand was clamped between mine I wanted it to move and for her to open her eyes and say something like "What do you want for dinner" or "Are you meeting Tyler tonight?" Sobs hit me like a wave when I realised that I would never hear her say those things to me ever again. I heard the front door open and someone called out my name I couldn't get my body to respond I was frozen, I felt a hand on my shoulder which snapped me out of my trance, I looked up and saw Klaus looking down at me, he prised my hands from mums and held me to his chest as I let even more tears escape. He stroked my hair and just let me ruin his shirt**

"**SSHHH Caroline it's all right" he kissed the top of my head as I got myself under control **

"**What do I do now?" Realty hit me and all of a sudden I realised I was alone**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**I'm alone now my mum and dad are both gone now, where will I live, I'm not even out of high school yet" my brain was going into over drive millions of thoughts were going around in my head**

"**Love, you're not alone you have me, as for the other things we will work it out"**

**I looked around the room and began to cry again, Klaus decided to take me to his mansion and I was going to stay in the guest room, I felt numb again as I climbed into Klaus's car. One question came to mind as we zoomed through the dark streets**

"**What made you come over?"**

"**I could smell the blood. I was worried that it was you"**

"**What…..what about her body?"**

"**I'll take care of it" He held my hand as I fell numb again, I didn't realise we had made it till I was in the middle of a huge comfy bed staring at the ceiling with bone dry eyes. Sometime later I must have drifted off into a restless sleep. **

**When I woke up I could see the reflection of the moon in the mirror, it must have been around midnight, I felt lonely I couldn't stand being in the big bed all by myself all I could see was the picture of my mum's body lying there. I got out of bed and looked for Klaus's room on my way I passed the study which had a lot of paintings on the wall I couldn't place the artist. Klaus's room was at the far end of the hall I walked in and walked over to his bed, he turned and looked at me**

"**Is there something wrong love?"**

"**I felt lonely in the bed on my own. Can I get in with you?"**

**He moved over and I got in and felt Klaus's arms wrap around me in a protective cocoon, there I fell into a dreamless sleep.**

**Word spread quickly in a small town like Mystic Falls it hadn't even been a day when I started getting phone calls from people. Elena and Bonnie called and asked if I needed anything then Tyler called and asked me if I needed him to come around and help clean up. I declined all their offers of help. Klaus had sorted everything out before I got up. He had sent some hybrids to clean up and to see if they could find some leads on who could off done this. Every time I thought about going to the house I broke down in tears and fear, what if the person who did this was after me? Was it just bad timing, mum should of still been at work. Klaus didn't even give me a choice he told me I could stay with him, I was grateful he seemed to know what I needed.**

**I decided to go to school I needed to do something to take my mind off things. Tyler greeted me at the main entrance and kissed me on the forehead and held my hand as we walked into the school Elena and Bonnie were at my locker.**

"**We didn't think you would be in today" Elena looked at me with sad eyes**

"**I needed to do something to take my mind off of things" **

"**Do you need somewhere to stay?" Bonnie was always the mother of the group**

"**It's alright, I'm staying with my aunt" I couldn't tell them that I was staying with Klaus, their enemy.**

"**Elena, do you know if my mum was with Damon last night?"**

"**Damon was with us last night"**

**Tyler turned towards me and said**

"**Care where were you yesterday? I tried to call you"**

"**I was at the library, I was studding for the history test so I turned off my phone"**

**I didn't even think to check my phone this morning what if mum had tried to call me and all I was doing was learning how countries can't get along**

**I pulled out my phone from my backpack and stared at my phone, I looked at the call blog and all I could see was the calls I got from my friends this morning. Nothing more happened during the day till I was sat in history, I sit behind Stefan and Elena and I heard then whispering I wouldn't off cared but I heard my name mentioned which sparked my interest.**

"**Do you think they could off done it"**

"**Who"**

"**Let me think, the twelve vengeful ghosts Bonnie released last night when she was practicing her spell"**

"**I dunno, what would of they wanted with Care's mum?"**

**I stopped listening, I felt sick. Where they to blame for my mums death? The day couldn't have ended any quicker. When I got home I found Klaus in the study he was painting something, **

"**Are these all your paintings?" I pointed to the paintings on the wall**

"**A hobby of mine, how was school"**

**I told him about what I overheard today and he stopped painting, he said he would look into it. I looked over his shoulder to the painting her was painting, it was of a snowflake it looked so beautiful yet lonely at the same time. **

"**Hello Nick" I turned around and found a tall blonde girl standing in the door way**

"**Rebekah what brings you to Mystic Falls?"**

"**You know what I want Nick"**

"**I do, and you're not going to get it"**

**She looked at me and I felt a chill run up my spine**

"**I see you're keeping food around"**

"**Leave her alone she has nothing to do with the cure"**

"**You're the Forbes girl I hear Elena and Bonnie talking about"**

**I turned towards Klaus, this girl scared me and I had no idea why. Klaus was looking hard at this women**

"**Rebekah this is Caroline and she is my guest. Caroline this is Rebekah my sister"**

"**Your sister?"**

"**Yes there are a few Mikaelson's around"**

"**Oh"**

"**Caroline I need to have a private word with my dear old sister" He walked over and kissed me as I left the room. I walked into my room and looked at myself in the mirror, I was wearing yesterday's clothes since I didn't have any other clothes to wear, in that second I decided I needed to go back to the house and get a few things including the sword. I didn't want to go alone but Klaus was with Rebekah plus I needed my car I had to walk to school this morning, that wasn't fun at all. I walked the streets to my childhood home and let myself in, I couldn't help it I half expected my mum to be sitting on the sofa waiting for me but of course she wasn't there the living room was just the way it was on any other way, there was no sign that anything had happened. I made my way up to my room and packed my bag I looked around my room and took one finale look, I removed the floorboard and removed the sword. If the sword was still here then my mum wasn't killed for the sword or they couldn't find it. I grabbed my car keys from the side and made my way back to my temporary home. I walked past the study but it was empty. The whole house seemed to empty besides me, I was in the middle of over thinking when my phone started to beep.**

"**Hello"**

"**Hi Care, we still on for tonight?"**

"**I'm sorry what?"**

"**The dance"**

**I'd forgotten all about the dance me and Tyler had planned it ages ago, I didn't feel like dancing but I needed to keep an eye on my friends, it was a masked ball and I didn't even have a dress**

"**No were still on I'll meet you there"**

**I put the phone down and started to panic I didn't have a dress and I had no idea where I was going to get one **

**I was stood their panicking in the hall way when Klaus found me**

"**What's the matter love?"**

"**There's a masked ball at school tonight and I told Tyler I would go but I have no dress and I have no idea what I'm going to do"**

"**I may be able to help you out there. Follow me"**

**I followed him down towards a small room somewhere in the back of the house, in the corner of the room was a chest Klaus opened up the chest and within was the most beautiful dresses I had ever seen**

"**Take your pick"**

**I kissed him on the lips and almost leapt with joy "Thank you"**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**I just need a little guidance**

**It took me just over an hour to get ready, Klaus had so many dresses he said they were all part of his family his mothers and his sisters dresses. Once caught my eye straight away, it was ruby red with a bodice that had gems going portrait way down to the point of the bodice, it was scrunched up at each side, it flowed down to my feet. I left my hair down and put little makeup on I found a jewelled mask that finished my outfit. I wished that I didn't have to drive myself there put I think it would of looked strange if Klaus had taken me. The outside of the school we decorated in fairy lights, Tyler was waiting for me just outside the school's main entrance he was dressed in a smart suit and maybe a year ago he could of taken my breath away. I made my way towards him and took his hand as we made our way to the gym, the gym was covered in streamers and there was a fog machine making it look like everybody was walking on clouds there were fairy lights in here to. It felt like I was in a castle on a cloud. Tyler pulled me on the floor as we began to sway to the music, **

"**You look good Caroline"**

"**Thank you, you don't look bad yourself" We danced for what felt like hours and then we made our way over to Bonnie who was standing by a table. I hugged her and told her she looked fantastic Tyler said he was going to get us some drinks so it gave me and Bonnie some time to talk,**

"**Hey Bonnie it feels like we haven't seen each other in ages"**

"**I know what you mean it's been crazy me and Elena have had to do some projects for school so we're stuck in the library all day"**

"**I bet" I didn't know what to say I know that she was lying but I couldn't say it out loud could I**

**Tyler returned with the drinks so we took our seats at the table and it was easy to fall into easy going gossip. I noticed the absent Elena and Stefan I wonder where they could be I thought Elena lived for this kind of thing**

"**Where's Elena?"**

"**Oh" Bonnie and Tyler both looked at each other and then Tyler was the one to speak up**

"**Stefan said something about Elena feeling ill and Stefan would of only come because of Elena" **

"**Oh, well their loss"**

"**Come on Tyler I want to dance and I didn't bring a date" Bonnie dragged Tyler onto the dance floor and left me sitting at our table all by myself**

"**May I have this dance?"**

**I turned to look at the person who just asked me to dance and Found Klaus holding a mask in his hand. He was wearing a white suit that suited him even if it was a bold choice, I smiled being with Tyler was nice but being with Klaus made me happy**

"**You may"**

**He but the mask back on his face and led me to the dance floor that just so happened to change to a slow song I nestled my head in the space between his collar bone and his neck, we danced in a small circle and I felt like I could stay in the same position for years, he kissed me forehead and my heart started to flutter like a butterfly in my chest we dance for a couple more songs all the time Klaus didn't take of his mask.**

"**Can I take over?" Tyler was behind Klaus and I was scared the would recognise him Klaus kissed my hand in a bow and walked away, I kept my eyes on him till he was out of my sight**

"**Who was that and where did you go? I couldn't find you. I was looking everywhere for you"**

"**I was dancing with people you and Bonnie can't have all the fun" I smiled at him and pulled him into a dance thankfully it was a fast song so we had barley anytime to talk. The night flew by and before I knew it the principle announced the end of the dance, Bonnie suggest we all go to the Mystic Grill and grab and plate of fries, we agreed and made our way to the Mystic Grill we entered and was greeted by Matt**

"**Why weren't you at the dance?"**

"**I had to work with mum gone I have to look after the house on my own"**

"**When do you finish"**

"**I finished about five minutes ago I just wanted to clear these tables"**

**Tyler walked in from parking the car and told Matt to join us for some fries. Matt put the order, ten minutes later we had our fries and a glass of coke each. We joked and made fun of the teachers at the school and I started to miss how easy it was to be friends. We sat there for at least 2 hours and then Tyler bought up something that I was trying to forget **

"**Care are you ok after everything that has happened?" I was taken off guard by the question one minute we were joking about and the next things had taken a bad turn for me. **

"**Yeah I'm fine, staying with my aunt if really helping me" I looked at my phone and was shocked by the time, it was almost half two in the morning.**

**Me and Bonnie both agreed that it was time to go, Tyler paid the check and left with Matt, Bonnie walked with me till we reached her house, she wished me a goodnight or day as she remembered the time. I walked the rest of the way on my own and was enjoying the quite lonely streets. I walked into the bedroom and found Klaus lying onto of the bed wearing his pj bottoms. I began to get ready and I slid into the bed, I hadn't realized how tired I was until my head hit the pillow**

"**Did you have a good time love?"**

"**I did and I loved the part when I danced with you" I smiled as he kissed me on the cheek **

"**Go to sleep love, you look like you need it" I didn't need telling twice before I was floating in my dream land, a place where my mum was alive.**

**I was awoken by the sound of raised voices coming from Klaus's study, I recognised the voices straight away one was Klaus for sure and the other one was Damon's **

"**Did you kill Liz?" I could tell that was Damon's even though we've not really talked**

"**What would I gain from killing the towns Sheriff"**

"**Oh I dunno, maybe the fact that she was helping us try and find a way to **_**kill **_**you" I made my way to the door and opened it a crack so I could hear the conversation better**

"**I have better things to do than bother with the sheriff, now if you don't mind I have to do something today and you being here is putting a stop to it"**

"**Fine, but I'm watching you"**

**Before I had chance to move the door was pushed open and I found Klaus standing in front of me**

"**You're friends seem to be clutching at straws I guess they have run out of leads" He couldn't help but smile to myself, I however didn't feel like smiling for some reason I'd been walking around in a bubble for a couple of days and that bubble just popped, someone had killed my mum and I wasn't doing anything to find out who that person was. I was walking around as if nothing had happened**

"**Caroline what's the matter?"**

"**Somebody killed my mum and I've been walking around in a bubble as if nothing has happened. I should be doing something to find the killer"**

"**I wondered how long it would last"**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Haven't you noticed that your friends have been doing stuff that avoids you thinking about you mum that much, I doubt Tyler wanted to go to the ball, even I have been making sure you don't think about it"**

"**I've made up mind, I'm going to do everything I can to find out who killed my mum"**

"**I can't change your mind can I"**

"**Nope"**

"**Then do one thing for me. Be careful"**

**I looked up into his eyes and a feeling of calm spread through my body**

"**I will"**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Don't want no money**

**It had been almost a month since I told Klaus that I wanted to find the person who killed my mum but I had come up with nothing just dead ends that drove me insane. To the outside world I was normal Caroline but on the inside I was falling apart grasping at straws and coming up empty. School seems to be the only place where she can stop thinking which is weird since it was school, they had a new history teacher Mr Calvin. Caroline liked him, he made the lesson more fun and hands on, the only people who didn't seem to like him were my friends and I have no idea why. Tyler was getting on my nerves he had become too handsy and kept telling me to come round to his house whilst his mum was out, I didn't tell Klaus this and I knew that I had to break up with Tyler I didn't feel anything for him and it wasn't fair on him. I decided that I would do it after history when we both had gym, something was off with Tyler he was moody and kept snapping at people but if I didn't do it today I would chicken out and not doing it till we are both miserable, we were standing behind the bleachers when I decided to come out and say it**

"**Tyler it's not working out"**

**He blinked at me and said "What do you mean?"**

"**I think that we both know that the relationship is not working out, and I think it would be best if we ended it"**

"**Caroline we can work it out"**

"**Tyler we can't"**

**I knew that I needed to tell him the truth he deserved that**

"**I met someone else"**

**Tyler was taken back from the statement that probably broke his heart**

"**Who?"**

"**Just someone I met when I was staying at my Aunts"**

**It all happened so fast that I couldn't be sure that it actually happened, his eyes flashed yellow and then I felt something hit me across my face, by the time I knew what had happened Tyler had stalked off with his back hunched. Once I got over the shock it felt like a hundred bees were stinging my face and I felt tears escape my eyes. I needed to get away from the spot and I couldn't cope with 2 more hours of school so I made my way home. I stood in front of the mirror in my room and cried where Tyler had hit me there was a massive bruise tears fell down my face, I couldn't believe Tyler had hit me and what was with his eyes flashing yellow? I was still stood in front of the mirror when Klaus came in. He had a smile on my face as he walked over but one look at my face and his smile turned into something that I couldn't place**

"**Who did this to you love?"**

**I let out a sob that sounded like Tyler and Klaus's face turned into pure rage**

"**Why did he do this?"**

"**I broke up with him"**

"**He hit you because you broke up with him"**

"**There's something else his eyes turned yellow and it was like he turned into someone else"**

**Klaus pulled me into his chest at I sobbed I couldn't help it I couldn't believe Tyler would hit me. I guess we really didn't know each other. Klaus just stood there and just let me cry my eyes out, when I finally calmed down Klaus led me downstairs to get some food, I sat at the breakfast counter whilst Klaus prepared some food I ate it in silence then we decided to sit in the living room and watch some T.V. We cuddle on the sofa whilst some sort of action film was on the T.V. I was lulled to sleep be Klaus's steady breathing **

_**I was standing behind the bleachers and it was too warm I couldn't breath. Tyler was in front of me but he wasn't in human form he was a great big wolf and he was preparing to lunge at me his teeth were dripping with saliva and he had a mad glint in his yellow eyes. "Please Tyler don't do this. Please" I let out a cry as Tyler ripped at my throat and I screamed with all my might hoping someone would hear and come to my rescue. No one did.**_

"**Caroline wake up, Caroline" **

**Someone was shaking me pulling me from my nightmare, I opened my eyes and found Klaus shaking me with a crazed look in his eye**

"**You were screaming and I couldn't wake you"**

**I looked around and found I was in our bed, Klaus must of carried me here when after I fell asleep.**

"**I'm sorry, I was having a nightmare"**

"**It's ok, your safe now" He stroked me hair as I leant against him**

"**What time is it?"**

"**Just gone 8'OClock"**

"**At night?"**

"**In the morning"**

"**In the morning, I'm late for school" I started to make my way around the room collecting everything I need for school then I caught sight of myself in the mirror, the bruise had gotten darker and it was bigger than I thought**

"**Maybe you should stay home today"**

**I looked anywhere but at my reflection **

"**Maybe" **

"**We could try and find out more about your mother's death"**

**I Knew I wouldn't last long in school with everyone staring at me so I agreed. I showered and met Klaus in the car he didn't tell her where they were going but she soon figured out he was taken her home. The house looked the same as it always did besides all the newspapers that hadn't been taken in for a couple of months, I should really cancel the newspaper. I opened the front door and walked in again I half hoped mum was waiting for me when I entered again my heart sank when no such thing happened. **

"**Why are we here?"**

"**We might off missed something and I thought you might have been feeling a little home sick"**

**For some reason I hadn't felt home sick I felt more at home with Klaus than I ever did. I walked into the living room and found that everything was how I remembered it, I was looking around the room when something caught my eye, it was a small glint out of the corner of my eye. I dropped on my hands and knees and felt under the sofa some jabbed my finger as I pulled out the object that had caught my eye, I held it in my hand and looked at it. It was some sort of broach the crest was a crow with a gash going across it the blood was made up of small red gems. It looked like someone would wear on a neck tie. Klaus was stood behind me so I turned around and handed him the broach. **

"**It looks like a family crest, do you recognise it?"**

**He looked at it and shook his head**

"**I've never seen this crest before, how could we of missed it"**

"**It just happened to catch the light when I turned around"**

**He handed it back to me and I placed it in my bag we made our way back home and sat in the library going through all the books the Klaus owned that might give us some clues as to who this family crest belonged to, after about an hour everything moulded into one and I needed a break so I went and ordered some Chinese food and then I went back to the endless amount of books. I could feel my will power slipping away until a certain crow with a gash on it caught my eye**

"**I've found it and it's not good" **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Oh….**

**I was staring at the crow on the page I couldn't tear my eyes away from it, the thing was sinister yet it was just a drawing. I passed the book to Klaus because what I had just read made me feel sick to the stomach **

_**The Calvin family have lived for thousands of years each new generation more powerful than the one before it, the Calvin family live to rid the world of evil and everything that would upset the balance of the world, the crow symbolises the power of the night and the blood represents that nobody can live forever. The Calvin family have a special interest in the theory of the living dead.**_

"**I had the fortunate event of meeting a Calvin a couple of hundred years ago" Klaus looked up from the book and smiled at me "I think we have found a lead love"**

"**Why would this Calvin family want to kill my mum?"**

"**I have no idea I think we should start to look into your family history"**

"**Really?"**

"**Yes come on"**

**We headed to the back of Klaus's family library and he pulled an old book from the shelf and dropped it on the table with a loud thud he flicked through the pages until he found a page the was headed with the word Forbes he read it and passed it to me**

"**Well I think we found the connection"**

**I looked down and read the passage**

_**The Forbes family were a powerful family that were linked in the with famous Calvin**__**family they believed in ridding the world of evil and nobody could stop them, they were deeply connected with the Calvin family until 600 years ago when they both went different ways there was a fight in which a rare stone was taken and hidden so neither of the families could use it. Modern stories would call them vampire hunters if such things existed. **_

"**Well your family is more interesting than I first thought"**

"**So what is this saying, that I come from a line of vampire slayers and that there is a family out there who we have a 600 year old grudge with"**

"**So it would seem"**

"**There's a small problem"**

"**What's that?"**

"**I'm the only Forbes left me and my mum were the only living Forbes and now that mum is dead there is only me left"**

**Klaus looked at me and I could tell that he was working things out, all I could think was that I was the only one left and that would mean that they are going to be coming after me and what about Mr Calvin the history teacher does he just happen to be called Calvin and moved to town just after my mum died. What was this stone that the book was going on about mum had never mentioned any of this, she hadn't mentioned a lot lately.**

"**At least no one knows where you are, all your friends believe that you are living with your aunt just out of town"**

"**What about my history teacher?"**

"**I'm sorry?"**

"**My new history teacher is called Mr Calvin"**

"**Well we're going to pay a visit to Mr Calvin" **

**We arrived at the school when all the teachers were getting ready to go home, Klaus led the way into the history class room and we found Mr Calvin sitting at his desk marking papers, he looked up and he wasn't surprised to see me on the other hand he looked shocked to see Klaus.**

"**Mr Calvin I believe"**

"**I'm guessing you are here because of our history"**

**He spoke to me and ignored Klaus I nodded and he put down his pen and put his hands together in a motion that almost looked like preying **

"**I heard about your mother's death and I thought that she was the last one in the Forbes bloodline, it seems that you mother was able to keep your birth hidden. I thought maybe with her death we would be able to find the stone"**

"**What stone?"**

"**It seems that your mother has not only kept you hidden but also clueless"**

**Klaus leaned on the desk and said in a soothing voice "Tell us about the stone" Mr Calvin nodded and spoke in a faraway voice**

"**The stone that will give power to the family that finds it, the stone will rid the world of those who walk in the night"**

**I could see Klaus's back stiffen and the last part and I knew that this stone would be bad news, but why would he think that I had it **

"**Why do you think that I have it?"**

"**The legends say that the Forbes deceived the Calvin's and hid the stone because they didn't believe that any good would come of using the stone"**

"**And because I'm the last in the line, I'm the only one who would know where it is hidden"**

"**There is also something else you will need to know"**

"**What's that then" I could tell Klaus was becoming impatient with all of this and I could tell he would rather rip Mr Calvin's head off than get more information from him**

"**Your friends preformed a spell that was meant to tell them where the stone is and it backfired on them, at this very moment there are twelve of my ancestors in Mystic Falls looking for the stone"**

"**One last question did you kill Caroline's mother?"**

"**I didn't but I can't say it wasn't one of those ghosts looking for the stone"**

"**Thank you Mr Calvin" I turned and left the room all this information was making my head spin and I needed some fresh air. I stood in front of the car while I waited for Klaus **

"**Caroline" I turned to find Elena walking towards me**

"**Hey Elena, we missed you at the ball"**

"**Yeah I was sick I was really looking forward to it as well"**

"**At least you had Stefan to look after you"**

"**Yeah I am"**

"**So what are you doing at school so late?" I hoped Klaus wouldn't make and appearance cause that would need a lot a explaining to do**

"**Oh I needed to do some research for one of my essays and I couldn't concentrate at home so I decided to do it at the school library, what about you"**

"**I just wanted to get the work that I had missed today"**

"**Tyler said that you were sick I hope you're feeling better"**

"**Did Tyler tell you we broke up?"**

**Elena's faced dropped and I could tell the Tyler had already told them they we had broken up but I wonder what version of the story he told them**

"**What did he tell you?"**

"**Just that it wasn't working out so you decided to go your separate ways"**

**So he decided not to tell anyone about what happened he just made it seem that we just parted on good terms**

"**Yeah, we both felt like it wasn't right"**

"**Well I have to go me and Stefan are having a date night"**

"**Have fun"**

"**Bye Care"**

"**Bye Elena"**

**I waited by the car for another 10 minutes until Klaus decided to grace me with his presents **

"**What took you so long" I placed my hands on my hips and gave him the meanest look I could**

**He just chuckled and called me cute as we slid into the car, something was bothering him though his face was to straight not even pretending that he was ok**

"**What the matter"**

"**Nothing" He grabbed my hand and kissed it, he should off known by now that I wasn't going to give up that easily. When we got back he walking me into the kitchen with my eyes closed. When he removed his hands from my eyes I looked around and found that candles had been lit and a dinner was waiting for us with rose petals all over the table he smiled and turned to him**

"**You've had a tough time I just wanted to show you that you're not alone"**

"**I love it" I kissed him and walked over to the table he pulled out my seat and I sat down I smiled over at him as we began to eat, the food was wonderful and I truly felt at home once we had finished desert Klaus looked at me**

"**Caroline I have something I want to ask you"**

"**Go ahead"**

**He pulled out a small box and I caught my breath**

"**Caroline Forbes will you marry me?"**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**I…I….**

"_**Caroline Forbes will you marry me?"**_

**I couldn't believe it Klaus was proposing to me and he was waiting for an answer I could feel the tears welling in my eyes and all I could hear was the sound of my own heartbeat**

"**Yes…I will marry you"**

**He smiled and slid the ring on my finger and pulled me into a spinning hug, I was on cloud nine I couldn't believe it I was going to marry the person that I truly loved. I stared at the ring for hours that night it was a sliver ring with a diamond shaped diamond the band bit was 2 pieces woven into one with one piece full of small diamonds with it wrapping around the main diamond, it looked expensive, I had never really thought about how much money Klaus had. I was getting married I wish mum could have been here to see me this happy. But I knew that I couldn't tell anyone, who could I tell my friends? Yeah that would go down well 'hey you know that vampire you are trying to kill, yeah well we're getting married so can you maybe not try and freaking kill him? Please?' yeah cause I'm sure that will go down well. Well it's going to have to be another secret I have to keep, no other secret has felt this good. I was sitting at the breakfast counter eating my breakfast when Klaus walked in.**

"**You look happy today"**

"**That's because someone last night proposed to me and I said yes"**

"**Anyone I know love?"**

**I giggled and Klaus walked over and kissed me, I was so happy I wanted to dance around the room and make everyone else happy**

"**I would asked Rebekah to help you plan our wedding but I fear she is working with them to get the cure, so I don't want to risk it"**

"**I forgot about the cure for a minute then"**

"**Well you have bigger things to worry about like your mum and the wedding"**

"**And school" I looked at the clock and saw that I had to leave or I would be late I ate the last piece of toast and turned to Klaus**

"**I have to go"**

"**Have a good day love" he kissed me and I grabbed the car keys. **

**I pulled into a parking space next to Bonnie and ran over and hugged her**

"**Someone's cheery today"**

"**Guess I woke on the right side of the bed"**

"**Ok then" Bonnie laughed as I pulled her towards the lockers, the day seemed bright and warm and I was loving it I didn't even care when Tyler came over and spoke to Bonnie and ignored me, history came and went Mr Calvin wasn't there so we had a substitute teacher so we didn't do much besides mess around, Klaus called me at lunch and told me he wouldn't be home till tomorrow but he had left me something at the house, I told him I planned to go into the city any way after school since I wanted to do some shopping. I didn't see Elena or Stefan at all today but I wasn't in any of their lessons today so it doesn't surprise me. Bonnie and I made plans to see each other tomorrow after school which I was looking forward to a girl's night out. Maybe things could go back to the way they were before I found out about all their secret lives. When I got home to drop off my backpack I found an envelope on the table with my name on it**

_**Caroline,**_

_**Thought you could use it for your shopping trip, it's yours **_

_**Love Klaus**_

**Within the envelope there was a credit card I never thought about what I was going to do about money, I didn't have a job and I had no other parent well besides my dad but I have no idea where he was he could have a whole new family and I wouldn't know about it, does he even know that mum is dead I guess I can add that to my long list of things I need to find out. All this over thinking was giving me a headache and I had a mission to do I was going out to buy my wedding dress. Once I got to the city I had to find the dress that fitted me best, I didn't want anything out there I just wanted a nice simple dress, it took me hours of looking through endless dresses and I couldn't help myself I had to try on the princess dresses and a few I liked but I wasn't sure if it was me, finally I found the dress that fitted me the best it was made of a white flowing material and it had a flower broach just underneath my breast, the broach gave the effect that the dress could be unwrapped it flowed down to my feet in a waterfall affect it was a pure white colour and I loved it, my next stop was the shoes unlike the dress I couldn't help but go for a pair that had a heel that I could never walk in, they were the same colour as my dress and they had diamonds going all around the sole and going down the heel. I paid with the card Klaus had left me and went back to my car just as I put the stuff in the boot I heard a noise just to the side of me standing there was a young man just a bit older than me he wore a suit that would of belonged in the 20's and his hair was slicked back**

"**Sorry to startle you" he smiled at me and took a step forward, something about him made me want to make a run for it**

"**That's ok" I smiled and made it seem that I wasn't scared **

"**I was just wondering are you Caroline Forbes?"**

"**Yes" I defiantly knew that something wasn't right**

"**Good" as he said that he grabbed me by the throat and snarled in my ear**

"**Where is the stone?"**

**I managed to choke out "What stone?"**

"**Don't play dumb with me bitch where is the stone"**

"**I have no idea, please let me go" I was gasping for air and I could feel the tears start to well in my eyes**

"**I don't believe you" Something distracted him to the left of me and I managed to fight him off when his attention was elsewhere I jumped in my car and drove as fast as I could back to the place I saw as safety. Once I was home I hid my dress and shoes so Klaus wouldn't be able to find it and made myself some dinner and then I settled in to do my homework I didn't realise how much I had till I looked at the pile I had to catch up with the work that I had missed the other day and all the other teachers had decided to give out a load more homework than usual, I worked till my eyes started to close then I made my way to bed.**

**I woke to the sound of banging in the study and heard raised voices again I didn't want to be seen so it listened through the door**

"**That was a waste of time Nicklaus, we didn't find anything and the only thing we did find out we already knew the cure is not there"**

"**You don't think I don't know that Kol, I already knew that we wouldn't find anything useful there but I wanted to send them on a red herring, it should buy us some time"**

"**You could off told me some brother you are"**

**So this Kol guy was Klaus's brother and they had been somewhere yesterday together. The door slammed a second later and I made my was to the study**

"**Are you ok"**

"**Why wouldn't I be love?"**

"**I just heard raised voices that's all"**

"**Sorry if we woke you"**

"**You didn't I was already waking up"**

"**Caroline what happened to you yesterday?"**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**When I came in this morning I noticed marks on your neck"**

**I didn't know if I wanted to tell Klaus he clearly had enough to deal with**

"**Caroline tell me"**

**I knew that I couldn't hide it from Klaus even if I tried**

"**Someone wanted to tell me where the stone is"**

"**And they did that to your neck" **

"**I managed to get away without telling them anything"**

"**That's not the point"**

"**Klaus forget about it I'm ok"**

**He looked at me for what felt like a century he finally accepted that there was no damage done besides a sore throat and he turned back to what he was doing when I entered, he was painting another picture this time it was of me and a unicorn in swirls it was one of the most beautiful things I had ever scene**

"**Do you like it?"**

"**Klaus I love it" I smiled at him and was given the biggest smile back. I really did love this person with all my heart. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Some friends I have**

**It had been a few weeks since the shopping trip that had a bad ending Klaus didn't ask me anymore about it but I could tell that he still hadn't dropped the subject we still had no leads to do with the whole vampire hunter thing but I had other things to occupy my mind at the moment such as my wedding we still had no idea when we would tie the knot but I wanted it to be soon, I was ready to start a whole new life, I missed my mum every day but the ache was starting to dull and when people mentioned her I didn't want to burst into tears anymore. I still wanted to find out what happened to my mum but I started to wonder if it would just open up closed wounds.**

'**Miss Forbes what do you think?'**

**I was sitting in science and I had been thinking about the guy who had corned me and I guess I had missed the question I was meant to be answering**

'**Sorry Miss I wasn't listening what was the question?'**

'**Miss Forbes can you see me after the class please'**

**Great that's all I need some teacher breathing down my neck, Elena leans over the table and asks me if everything is all right I smile at her and say that everything is fine I'm just tired. Truth be told I'm kinda getting sick of Elena and everyone thinking she is perfect people worship the ground she walks on and I have never understood it. Even though she was getting on my nerves I still needed my friends. I waited till everybody had left the room until I walked over to the teacher's desk,**

'**Miss Forbes you seem distracted in my class and I have spoken to your other teachers and they all say the same thing, Caroline we all know that your mum passed away but that doesn't mean you can let your education go down the drain'**

**Is she for real how would she react if her mum was murdered and you had no idea who did it. I plastered the Caroline Forbes smile on my face and tilted my hip**

'**I'm sorry Miss, I let everything get on top of me but I promise that I am sorting everything out, my aunt is really helping me focus on my school work and I have decided to quit the cheer team so I can spend more time on my school work'**

'**Miss Forbes if you need any help the school councillor would be willing to help you'**

'**That is not necessary I'm starting to come to terms with what had happened, can I please leave or I will be late for my next lesson'**

**She nodded and I left and made my way to my locker, I really needed to start acting more like myself again people are starting to notice thankfully science was the last lesson of the day since I had quit cheer practise I have a free last period every other day, I sighed as I closed my locker and almost jumped out of my skin Stefan was standing on the other side looking at me**

'**Stefan you almost scared me to death'**

'**Sorry, I just wanted to see if everything was ok'**

'**Yeah, why wouldn't it'**

**He studied me for a moment then smiled **

'**No reason was just being a friend and making sure everything was ok' he walked off leaving me standing in an empty hallway **

**For some reason I felt like Stefan knew that I was hiding something I decided to follow him and find out where he went, he was in an empty class room with Elena, Bonnie, Matt, Tyler and Damon they were all in a deep conversation that I could hear from down the hall**

'**So what did Barbie say?'**

'**She said that everything is fine'**

'**You weren't meant to find out how she was little brother, you were meant to find out if she knows anything about her ties your new history teacher'**

'**We've know her our whole life and she has never mentioned anything to do with her family history, so I believe she doesn't know' it was Matt who was speaking now **

'**How about you witch did you find out any more about those ghost you released'**

'**I can't seem to find anything out about them it's like they were a raised from history'**

'**Can that happen?' It was Elena who was talking and she sounded unsure **

'**Maybe they are older than we think maybe we have to go further back than we have been looking, I hate to say this but we may have to pull a truce with Klaus for a bit and get him to help us' Stefan sounded like he had just admitted defeat **

'**Why he wouldn't think twice about ripping our heads off'**

'**Maybe we don't need Klaus but we could use a different Mikealson maybe Rebekah' It was Matt who was making this suggestion **

'**Has ickle Matt got a crush on a big bad vampire' **

'**Shut up Damon we could really use her and I don't see any other suggestion'**

'**He's right' I could tell it was Tyler who spoke those words and from what I heard everyone agreed with him**

**I knew that I had to get out of the hall way before they left because they would know I was listening in on their conversation. From what I worked out they seemed to have put on hold the whole killing Klaus thing and have decided to focus on the whole vampire hunter thing which means that I was their main focus and I didn't like that at all. **

**I decided to go to the real and grab some dinner and I could think about everything that was happening I ordered a burger and grabbed a booth I was sitting there just starting on my homework when Klaus walked in and sat at the bar before long I felt my phone buzz**

_Are you ok? Xxx_

**I smiled at his text**

_Yeah I'm fine just doing some homework and thinking xxx_

**I pressed send and focused back on my homework**

_Don't think too hard xxx_

**I just rolled my eyes and went back to my homework my burger came and I ate it and thought about my friends and what they were planning when my phone buzzed again this time it was from Elena**

_Hey care _

_We are having a girls night in, do you want to join us?_

**I thought about it and sent back a reply**

_I would love to, so you in a couple of hours xxx_

**I sent a text to Klaus telling him where I would be I looked over to the bar and saw him nod in my direction just a Damon sat in the seat next to him, I didn't have time to question what was going on before I needed to leave if I was going to be at Elena's on time, I went home and collected the stuff I would need for a girls night in and I jumped in my care and made my way to Elena's when I knocked on the door I didn't expect Mr Calvin to answer the door **

'**Mr Calvin?' **

'**Caroline please come inside we would like to talk to you'**

'**We?'**

'**Yes me and your friends'**

**Elena appeared behind My Calvin and gave me a weak smile before gesturing for me to enter the room when I walked into the room everyone was there Bonnie Matt, Tyler and Stefan I was just about to make a run for it when I felt a sharp pain at the back of my neck then everything went fuzzy and I could feel my legs turning to led, I had a weird taste in the back of my throat then everything went pitch black my last thought was**

_Klaus help me please….._

I am so sorry for taken so long to update but my nan passed away then I had my exams so I should update more often now


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, I have changed the writing from bold to normal so thoughts or other things are in bold **

Chapter 13

Help…

_Everything was fuzzy and I couldn't seem to focus on anything at one time my arms felt heavy at my side and I couldn't move them, I could just make out shapes around me but I couldn't focus on them to work out what they were. All my fuzzy brain could remember was that I was supposed to be at Elena's having a girls night in, but Mr Calvin's face pops into my head, why is Mr Calvin at Elena's none of it makes sense almost as if it's a dream, that's what this must be a dream some crazy dream…_

'Caroline can you hear me?' It was Elena who was talking to me I could feel her touch my forehead but I still can't move and ask her what's going on

'Why did you drug? There wasn't any need for it' I could work out that it was Bonnie who sounded mad

'I could tell that she was about to run and do you really think she would trust us enough to talk after we set a trap for her?' Was that Mr Calvin

'He's right Elena, she was about to make a bolt for the door'

'Yeah cause it's not like we could of stop her a, room fall of vampires'

Finally everything became a lot less blurry and I could work out the scene in front of me I was sitting on a chair but the reason I couldn't move my hands was because they were tied to the arms, the same people were here as before and as I looked at each of their faces it started to come back to me what happened.

'Why are you doing this?'

'We just want some answers that's all' It was Mr Calvin who stepped forward and spoke to me

'Why they hell am I tied up then?'

'It's just for your safety'

'What do you mean 'for me safety'?'

'Well we had Bonnie perform some magic on you so we could get some answers'

'What do you mean?'

Everything he was saying didn't make any sense to me at all why would Bonnie need to cast some spells on me

'It seems that you have discovered your family history and we need something that only a Forbes would know, We need the stone so we can get rid of something that it causing us all a bit of hassle but we don't believe you know where the stone is'

I stayed silent since I knew what they were on about but I have no idea where that stone is and I don't plan on becoming a vampire hunter since I am about to marry one, he took my silence as understanding because he carried on

'We believe that your mum may of told you but you have simply forgotten so we needed Bonnie to try and unlock those memories but we have come up empty handed because it seems that your mum told you nothing, she really did keep you well hidden'

'If you can't find anything then why am I still here?'

'Well we wanted to ask you some questions, to see if we could get a better understanding of each other'

'Then why did you need my friends to do this couldn't you have done this on your own' I nodded to my friends behind him

'Well I needed Bonnie and they wouldn't let me do anything to you without them being here so they could make sure that I didn't push you to the limit

'I believe you have pushed me to the limit I want to leave'

He smiled at me and nodded at someone behind me who I hadn't noticed was there and I felt that sharp pain in the back of my neck again and once again I was plunged into darkness

When I came to I was in the school parking lot and it was pitch black, my head was throbbing and I had no way of getting back home, I tried to stand up but the ground seemed to be melting beneath my feet and I fell straight over again I sat on the ground for what felt hours until I was able to walk again and started on the long walk home I made it a couple of streets until a car pulled up beside me and Klaus jumped out of the driver's side

'Caroline are you ok?' he pulled me into a hug before I had chance to answer he looked into my eyes and asked me what happened

'It was Mr Calvin he set an ambush and Bonnie cast some sort of spell on me to unlock some memories of me and my mum but they didn't find what they wanted'

A dark look crossed his face and he pulled me in for another hug, and I couldn't help but let out a sob I couldn't believe my friends had done this to me. Klaus led me to the passenger side of the car as I got in a caught a glimpse of something watching us from a side street but when I turned to have a proper look nothing was there, I didn't even realise Klaus had gotten into the car until we were moving, when I looked at him a realised that Damon wasn't at my little kidnap the last time I had seen him was with Klaus

'What did Damon want?'

'He just wanted to chat, but I have a feeling it was a distraction but no one knows about us so they wouldn't of known to keep me distracted whilst they had their little torture session, so something else is going on'

'Klaus can we stop of at my old house I want to see if I can find this stone'

He nodded and did a quick u turn that scared the life out of me he parked in the driveway and I found my keys buried at the bottom of my hand bag I walked into the hall way and made my way to mums bedroom I walked in a looked around nothing was out of place so at least no one had come looking, I felt Klaus arms weave around my wait as I lent my head against his chest I closed my eyes and imagined mum sitting at her vanity table getting ready for some work do and smiling at me as she but lipstick on me so I didn't feel left out and she asked me to help pick out her eye shadow, I would always pick out the craziest and should would always wear it no matter how silly she looked. I could feel a tear roll down my face as Klaus left to give me a minute, I walked over to the vanity mirror and picked up the picture she always had sitting on the desk bit, it was taken before my dad left it was one of me and her sitting on some rocks on a holiday we are both smiling at the camera as I went to put it down I felt the back of the photograph was lose, I turned it over and found that something was sticking out of one of the corners, I lifted the back and found a piece of paper

_Caroline,_

_If you find this there are some things that I never told and for that I am sorry, please believe me Caroline when I say that I never wanted you to find out about the family curse, for I see it as a curse. If you are reading this it means that I am no longer by your side and that you have become aware of the stone. I can't tell you where it is but I can tell you that there is a rumour that it is hidden in one of the old cribs that our family is buried in, it's best for everyone that it's left alone and out of the hands of the Calvin's, they are not to be trusted if you must find the stone take someone you trust with your life and go to all the cribs of our ancestors, I do know that it was hidden with one of the most powerful of all of us and they died protecting it, please Caroline be careful I fear you can't trust those close to you. Again I am so sorry I have left you remember baby whenever you need to me I will be there for you_

_Love Mum xxx_

I couldn't help but break down and cry the last line reminded me of a couple of years ago when my grandmother passed away and mum sat me down and told me that she would always be there for me not matter what and if she was not able to be all I had to do was think about her and it would give me the strength to carry on. I heard Klaus enter and I handed him the letter he read it then looked at me

'How did she know that you would pick up the picture?'

'She knew me better than I knew myself'

'Where are your family buried?'

'All over the place, what I gather from my mum is that we didn't stay long in a place, and I guess we know why'

'Do you know anywhere that any of your relatives are buried?'

'I know that some are buried a few towns over but that's about it'

'Well I guess we have to start there'

I nodded a walked out of the house needing air, there were to many painful memories in the house I waited for Klaus on the from porch and closed my eyes tonight seemed like a very long night and I wanted it to just end, I felt a hand on my shoulder and I found Klaus looking down at me

'Come on lets go home love' I nodded my head and made my way to the car, I did my seat belt and I just let my eyes close. I was tired of fighting everything.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

If love is what you need a solider I will be…

I was tired, I was so tired of fighting. I wish I could go back to when I was on the cheer squad and me and Elena and Bonnie ruled the school, when we had sleepovers watching mean girls and the notebook on repeat. Back to when all of our parents were alive Elena's and mine. School was simple and our lives were safe and not risked every day. But that was all taken away from me and I wasn't even aware of it until something was taken away from me, something I couldn't get back, something I have learnt is that life is precious

'We're here'

I was snapped out of my deep thoughts, I turned and looked out the window, trust my family to be buried in Salem the witch city. We located were the tomb was and then we set off the next day. Salem was about a 2 hour drive from Mystic falls so we arrived around lunch time, we parked outside of the cemetery and walked through the gates, I didn't like it, I didn't like it one bit all the graves were decayed and some were covered in green moss I could feel eyes watching me but when I looked nothing was there I let Klaus keep the lead because I didn't have any idea where I was going I was reading the gravestones when I walked into Klaus's stone hard back. I looked around dazed as why we had stopped then I notice the big tomb inform of us written over the entrance archway was the name Forbes. We walked down some steep steps until we entered the main chamber beyond the main chamber there was four gates that held stone coffins behind each one, for some reason I thought there would be more dead people down here but fours enough for me. Klaus made his way over to the first gate and tried to open it he gave up and bent the bars as if they were made out of play dough rather than iron he lifted the lid of the coffin and the smell hit me and made me gag, Klaus looked into the coffin and shook his head

'Nothing is in this one love' he closed the lid and walked back into the main chamber he made his way to the other gate and did the same process, whilst he was doing this I walked over to the very last gate something had caught my eye when I had first entered above the gate there was a in print of a crow, I looked down to the gate a realised that he had been opened the gate was thick with dust so it hadn't been opened recently but it had been opened because I was able to push it open without any trouble, I walked in and found that the lid of the coffin was slightly open and it was easy to push off I opened the lid half expecting someone or something to jump out at me, but nothing happened as a lifted the lid and to my dismay nothing was inside, well I guess I never really believed anything was inside since someone had clearly beaten us to the punch I had almost given up on the whole thing until something in the hand of the skeleton caught my attention, I didn't want to touch the skeleton but I saw no other choice if I wanted to find out what was in the hand, I extended each of the fingers until I was able to get a hold of what was in the hand, it was a crumpled piece of paper I slipped it in my pocket and walked out into the main chamber to find Klaus coming back from the third out chamber

'Did you find anything?' I nodded and signalled for us to leave the Crypt for some reason I felt like we were being watched and I felt like we needed to go somewhere else to read the piece of paper we walked back to the car as Klaus pulled away and we were safe on the high way I pulled out the piece of paper and read it

_**If you have found this note then I guess you are looking for the stone, well as you can guess I have beaten you to it and I have taken the stone. If you are a Calvin and you are reading this then you are too late and you will never get your hands on the stone. However if you are a Forbes then I can give you some clues as to where I have taken the stone, first of all I moved the stone because I believe that it is unsafe in its current location, I have moved it to somewhere that is right under everybody's nose you just have to think about it I can tell you that it is in Mystic Falls where all of this began and where all the Forbes in history have been drawn to. I beg you that you do not go looking for the stone and that you destroy this letter.**_

_**C.M.F**_

I read the note aloud and turned towards Klaus after I had finished reading it

'What does it mean?'

'It means that one of your relatives has moved the stone to a new location because they didn't like the idea of leaving the stone in a place that was easy to access, it also means that the stone has been under our nose the whole time and we still have no idea where it is'

'Do you know who this C.M.F is?'

'The name means nothing to me, but I have met a lot of people in my time'

'So we are back to square one and we have no idea if Elena and the others have more information than us, all we know is the ghost they released are my families enemy and they are after the stone to'

I dropped my hands back down on my legs and let out a frustrated sigh. I was too frustrated to make conversation on the way back home and as soon as we got home I headed straight to our room and got into bed, everything was getting on top of me and I just wanted to sleep.

I was awoken by someone kissing my forehead

'Caroline wake up my love'

'Huh…what's the matter? What's going on?'

'Nothing's the matter, get dressed we're going somewhere'

'Where are we going?'

'You'll see'

He left the room and I could hear him talking to people, I got dressed and made my way downstairs to find him on the phone to someone

'Is everything ready? Good'

He shut the phone and turned to me, he grabbed my hand and led me out to the car, he drove through the streets and I could tell that it was early morning since there was a little light and nobody on the streets, we ended up at the airport but at a private plane, Klaus took my hand and led me up the steps when we entered the plane I noticed that it was split into two I looked at Klaus with a questioning look on my face and Klaus split into a wide grin

'What's going on here?'

'We're getting married'

'On a plane?'

'No we just need it to get to our destination, if you go through there you will find some people who are ready to help you get ready, go we only have a few hours'

He pushed me through the door and I found three women waiting on the other side I turned around to find Klaus closing the door behind him and he left

'Hello Miss Forbes we are here to help you get ready for your big day, if you will go to Danniella she will help you with your hair whilst Rachel will help you with your make-up my name is Megan and I am going to help you get into your dress when the other two are done.'

I nodded and made my way to Danniella whilst she did my hair and Megan began on my make-up, when I was ready my hair was up and it had diamonds woven into the braided bun my make-up was soft I was in my dress and sitting waiting to land when the realisation hit me, I was getting married, the next time I'm in Mystic Falls I'm going to be Mrs Mikaelson, the only downside was that nobody could know about it. We landed and I made my way to Klaus who was already outside standing by the Limo that was waiting for us he broke into a wide smile as he saw me walking down the steps towards him, he held out his hand to me and I took it as I walked down the last few steps

'You look absolutely beautiful' I could feel myself blush as I broke into a smile

'Where are we?' I looked around to see if I could find some clues as to where we were and I couldn't find any

'It's a surprise, shall we?' He opened the car door and I slid in we drove through streets and through villages until I understood where we were when the limo came to a halt. We walked into a garden that had an Alter at one end the alter was woven with flowers of the most fabulous colours and in the distance I could see the Eiffel Tower and the setting sun making the sky and red and orange colour, it was a scene from a fairy tale. It was my fairy tale.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

If love is a fight then I'll die

The vicar read started the ceremony and before too long it was time for the vows and I started to panic with everything that had been going on I hadn't had time to write any vows and then it came to me a small poem I had read somewhere I can't remember who it was by but I think it suited the situation

'Caroline please recite your vows to Niklaus'

'Klaus I love you with all my heart and I remember hearing a poem when I was a child and I think it describes us perfectly

From this day forward,

You shall not walk alone.

My heart will be your shelter,

And my arms will be your home.'

'Niklaus do you have your vows for Caroline?'

'From the beginning of my life I have been looking for your face, but today I have seen it. Today I have seen the charm, the beauty, the unfathomable grace of the face that I was looking for. Today I have found you, and those who laughed and scorned me yesterday are sorry that they were not looking as I did. I am bewildered by the magnificence of your beauty, and wish to see you with a hundred eyes. My heart has burned with passion and has searched forever for this wondrous beauty that I now behold. I am ashamed to call this love human, and afraid of God to call it divine. Your fragrant breath, like the morning breeze, has come to the stillness of the garden. You have breathed new life into me. I have become your sunshine, and also your shadow. My soul is screaming in ecstasy. Every fibre of my being is in love with you. Your effulgence has lit a fire in my heart, and you have made radiant for me the earth and sky. Caroline I will love you for the rest of my life'

I could feel tears stinging my eyes and I could feel my smile go from ear to ear, we exchanged rings and the vicar announced us husband and wife, Klaus thanked the Vicar and took my hand and led me to a waiting car'

'Where are we going?'

'Well Mrs Mikaelson I'm taking you to the place we are going to spend our honeymoon'

We wound through the street of Paris until we arrived in front of a very posh looking Hotel I never seen anything so fancy in my life, my door was opened for me by an usher, Klaus took my hand and made his way to the front desk where a women was working

'Hello Mr Mikaelson we have the room ready as you requested' she handed him over a key card and told us to enjoy our stay

'Stay here a lot?' I asked as we made our way to the room

'You could say that, I own the hotel and a few others dotted around the world'

We had arrived at the room and it seemed to be the only door on the whole floor and we were right at the top of the building so I suppose you would call it the penthouse Klaus lifted me into his arms and I let out a scream

'We must do it properly'

He opened the door and I was in ewe, the place was endless and modern, we entered what looked like a lobby just for our penthouse there where stairs that led upstairs and a glass balcony led all the way around the room, upstairs I could see several doors that led off into different rooms and downstairs there were more doors Klaus was walking up the stairs and entered the master bedroom the room had the most expensive looking bed and it had everything you could want in a bedroom complete with the most wonderful view of Paris, Klaus set me down on my feet and walked over to the window

'Do you like it?'

'It's amazing I'm so happy, thank you'

In a flash Klaus was in front of me and pulled me into a passionate kiss that set my skin on fire.

I woke up lying across Klaus naked chest and it felt right and then I looked at my hand and a smile spread across my face because my wedding ring shone in the light that was coming from the window so what if I just turned 18 and I was already married I was in love and I felt so happy, I could feel Klaus begin to stir underneath me so I kissed him on the lips as his eyes fluttered open

'Good morning beautiful'

'Good morning what are we going to do today?'

'Well I thought we could go to Musee D'Orsay'

'What's that?'

'It's an art museum then we could go and eat at 1728 and then go and do something you want to do'

'Shopping'

He smiled and nodded his head, when Klaus was with me he was a different person and he made me forget all the bad things that have happened to me

'Come on then we can go and have breakfast in a little café I know just around the corner'

'Sounds great'

When I could finally bare to tear myself away from Klaus I got up and dressed I found a whole walk in wardrobe all with clothes that were in my size which made sense since I hadn't seen a single suitcase since we had arrived. I chose a pair of jeans some heeled ankle boots and a white tank top then I met Klaus in the living room he was dressed in that long sleeved white top that showed off his toned body.

'Shall we', I took his offered arm and we made our way to the street that had the little café on and we sat and had breakfast I ordered waffles with strawberries Klaus ordered the same but I noticed that he was picking at his food

'What's wrong?'

'Human food'

I'd forgotten that Klaus needed other forms of nutrition and I felt kinda stupid about it since I was his wife

'Oh'

'Come on we better get going the museum gets busy quick'

'Ok'

I finished what was on my plate then followed Klaus out of the Café and down the street till we could fine a Taxi, we spent the morning walking around the art museum then we had lunch at 1728 I told Klaus that he could meet me in a hour's time because I knew that he needed to do some things (I didn't want to think about it) he agreed and said he would meet me, so for the afternoon I spent the afternoon inside and outside shops getting swept up in all the clothes and how everyone seemed to be able to afford it, as promised Klaus found me in a small boutique that sold the most beautiful dresses that I had ever seen the only problem was the everything cost more than anyone could guess, I knew Klaus was there when I wrapped his arms around me

'Better?'

'Much, what have you been up to love?'

'Just window shopping'

'Why window shopping?'

'Because things are way too expensive here'

'Love you are a Mikealson you can afford anything you want'

I had forgotten that Klaus had all the money in the world due to the 1000 of years he was able to accumulate it,

'I forgot'

'Seen anything you like?'

'Lots'

'Come on then'

By the time we had finished my feet and arms ached I had so many clothes bag and I even persuaded Klaus to by some new clothes much to his protest, this was the best honeymoon anyone could of asked for but I couldn't be away from Mystic Falls to long before people started to worry and I told Klaus this and he agreed this with a sigh we decided that we would have to leave the next day I couldn't miss too much school and Klaus still had things he needed to do, so 18 hours later we were back on a plane headed towards Mystic Falls excepts this time I was Caroline Mikealson instead of Forbes.


End file.
